1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejecting of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Card connectors are widely used in variety electrical equipments for building electrical paths between the electrical equipments and electrical cards, which are used as storage devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,494 discloses a conventional card connector adapted for receiving an electrical card comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving space, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, an ejector and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The ejector comprises a slider moveable along an insertion/ejecting direction of the electrical card, a spring for providing a resilient restorable force to a pin member for control a movement of the slider. The slider is formed with an ejecting arm which protrudes into the receiving space for ejecting the electrical card. The slider has a heart-shaped slot, the pin member is in a U-shaped with two ends, one end moveably disposed in the heart-shaped slot and the other end securely locked in a hole defined on the insulative housing, The heart-shaped slot defines an initial position where the electrical card does not inserted and a final position for the pin member where the slider together with the electrical card are locked. And usually, the heart-shaped slot has steps around the initial position and the final position to make sure the pin member can continue to move toward a predestined direction.
Tai Wan Patent M364987 discloses another card connector with similar configuration, but a pin member of the card connector will elastically deform during its movement along the heart-shaped slot to control a moving direction thereof at a final position during an ejection process. However, once the pin member's restored deformation become a permanent deformation, the pin member will unable to work well.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.